In U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,821 issued Dec. 27, 1988 to Fowler and Goett there is described a vibration resistant backshell adapter coupling that has found wide acceptance in the pertinent industry.
The present invention is provided to simplify the construction of the patented connection without loss of effectiveness. Further, it is essential that the adapter coupling does not increase the outer diameter of the overall structure as was emphasized in the above cited patent. As indicated therein the coupling of that device met for the first time, certain military specifications on the external diameter of backshell adapter couplings. The present invention must also and does meet this size requirement.